Alpha vs Omega
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Battle Lines Drawn. The stage had been set. The lines had been drawn in the sand. All that needed to happen now was to see who would be the first to blink. Who would be the first to respond.


He could feel it. This intense atmosphere in the air. This intense air that has been there since the moment he had arrived down stairs from his room the following morning taking a seat next to his protector. If he could call her that anymore anyways. No things had started to become rather clear to everyone about what was going on between them. From the way her hand had slipped into his own underneath the kitchen table while her facial features never changed for even a second while she stared off with another that just glanced his way every now and then with a look of hatred as he continued to eat from his plate. He would be the biggest problem. Often the instigator in talks of getting rid of the quote machine. A man that never had the decency of calling her by her name. A man that would always talk down to her trying to get some sort of reaction from her in hopes of being able to convince the rest of them to get rid of her. Like that was ever going to happen. This resistance fighter would be the first to go if he had any say in the matter.

But the atmosphere had only gotten even more intense when they had emerged from their spots at the table with her refusing to let go of his hand. Refusing to back down causing the other occupants in the room to see their joined hands. One that had starred in total disbelief at what he was seeing. As for the other? He could see what she had been thinking the moment her eyes came up to meet his own. This cold eyes that spoke a silent message of we'll talk about this later. If you wanted to call it a talk anyways. It was more of a screaming match. A match that he was surprised hadn't woken up the neighbors. A screaming match that he can already hear in his head even now as he sits in his seat with a fresh pancake on his plate while Cameron sits close by in her own seat looking down towards her own plate with what he swore to be annoyance in her eyes. Though everyone else would say that is impossible. Terminators don't have feelings and yet for some reason inside he knew this wasn't the case for her.

Not even bothering to hide the disgust from his face as he glances back and forth between his nephew and the machine in a sudden move reaching out Derek jabs his fork into Cameron's pancake causing her eyes to snap up to meet his own before without looking away he pulls the pancake off from her plate and plops it down on his own.

" What? It's not like you need to eat anyways you god damn machine. Bolts and wires. That is all you are."

" And you're nothing but an alcoholic and a waste of space."

And just like that silence erupts throughout the room. Pure silence as every set of eyes turn to look Cameron's way with mixtures of shock across their faces. She has never talked like that. Never before and the evidence is there by the looks she is receiving. But the one that breaks first is John when he forces himself to not chuckle by covering his mouth with his free hand as his lips curl up into a wide grin. A reaction that doesn't go unnoticed when he gets a look of disapproval from his mother that tries her best to hide the amusement in her eyes from hearing such a thing coming from his protector's mouth. A protector that he looks back towards finding her glancing his way before she shocks everyone in the room once again with a simple little gesture. The gesture of leaning over and taking the small piece of pancake hanging off from his fork into her mouth before leaning back in her chair with a faint smile. The very same smile that he has seen briefly before come across her face before with a wink her eyes shift away to look back ahead towards Derek. An older man that just stares at them with his pancake slowly sliding off his fork and plopping back down onto his plate with nothing but shock riddled across his face.

* * *

It's quiet. The same as it has always been since they arrived here at this home several months ago. Silence that was very welcomed to her. No signs of danger anywhere. No traces of any sort of terminator presence in sight. Nothing but a cold breeze making its way through the area causing her brown hair to flow freely with the wind while her eyes continuing to scan around the streets and every single corner as she silently patrols around the home. This was her routine. A routine performed every single night. Though things have changed. Have changed drastically in the past few weeks. Their relationship had changed. They could no longer be considered friends. No they are much more than that. Somehow unintentionally she has become the most important person in his life. The same could be said for her. He is her mission. Is the very reason why she was created in the first place. But now things were different. Now they were considered to be lovers. Something many people would look down upon in the future. This she already knew. The data doesn't lie. So much so that the best course of action might have been to separate herself now and just watch him from afar. But the data also considered this to be the wrong choice of action. It would do him more harm in the long run making her feel for the first time in her existence confused. Maybe this was the way she was supposed to feel? These new found things she has classified as emotions have been rather confusing to deal with at times making her do things that she would have deemed unnecessary before. But all of these so called thoughts are snapped when she hears movement coming from behind her. Movement from some leaves being crunched underneath a pair of boots that gave away right then and there who is approaching her from behind. Only one person she knows walks that silent. Or at least she thought so anyways.

" Hello Sarah. Is there something, I can assist you with?"

Turning herself fully to face the older woman instantly as she finds herself staring into a pair of cold eyes that just stare a hole into her as if on instinct Cameron tilts her head slightly as out of the corner of her eye she sees Sarah's right fingers flex for a split moment as though considering reaching for the gun that is hanging on the waistband in the back of her jeans.

" Stay away from him."

Unwavering from her spot suddenly as though she is seeing things Sarah's eyes go wide for a brief moment when she swears to see a hint of anger radiate from Cameron's eyes. An impossibility. It just couldn't be. No terminator could ever produce such a thing.

" No now if you will please excuse me."

Turning on her heels with the intention of continuing her patrol around the property just as she gets a few feet suddenly Cameron comes to a stop when she hears a click of a bullet being loaded into a chamber echoing silently through the air from just behind her.

" I wouldn't advise you to do that. You'll wake the neighbors."

" Fuck you."

Glancing over her shoulder finding the end of Sarah's glock being pointed at her back turning her head back forward slowly Cameron takes a step forward as her eyes glance around her surroundings.

" You're not my type."

Continuing her advance around the property hearing every one of her steps being matched from behind just as she rounds the corner of the house and into the backyard with Sarah following a couple of steps behind in a sudden move Cameron snaps around and grabs a tight hold of the older woman's right wrist as her free hand comes up to circle around the barrel causing a lone gunshot to be silenced into her hand. Pushing the older woman up against the side of the house with ease suddenly Cameron's eyes go from brown to blue staring daggers into Sarah's own.

" I don't appreciate this type of behavior Sarah. I'm only going to tell you this once. Let it go. You may consider yourself the alpha of your family but i'm the omega of this little group and if you keep pushing me then you will find out first hand."

Receiving nothing but a stunned silence without any hesitation Cameron snatches the glock out from Sarah's hand and releases her causing the older woman to slide down the side of the house before without any delay Cameron releases the clip causing it to fall down onto the grass with a silent thud and cocks back on the barrel causing the lone round to go soaring through the air. Discarding the remains of the glock over her shoulder and into a nearby bush paying Sarah one last glance turning on her heels slowly Cameron makes her way across the backyard and disappears into the house with a pair of eyes staring at her back in disbelief.


End file.
